


You Look So Good In Love

by mishiko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for a year, they are both ready for the next step. It's Will's and Nico's first time being intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a George Strait's song (though I really love Craig Wayne Boyd's version) but this fic has nothing to do with the lyrics. Though, it is fitting that both Will and Nico would look so good being in love with one another.  
> I just want to write them being cute and fluffy with a bit of intimacy thrown in. 
> 
> It is un-betaed so I would like to apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. Do feel free point any out to me!

The last ray of light casted a certain glow in Cabin 13 with the sun refusing to leave the summer sky. The soft sound of rustle sheets and quiet endearments murmured were the only things that could be heard in the room.

On the only occupied bed there, Nico had his back against the son of Apollo’s bare chest. Will was tall even for a 16 years old and it made Nico feel self-conscious sometimes with their difference in height. He had gotten taller himself but Will still got inches on him. It made making out while standing a bit uncomfortable with awkward angles but they got around that very quickly sitting down or even laying on the bed.

Will secretly liked the height difference because one, being able to loom over the son of Hades was a turn on especially when the said son of Hades looked up at him through his eyelashes. Two, he loved how he could wrap himself around Nico and pretended that he could protect the other demigod from the horror of the world. Not that Nico needed protecting, but Will just wanted to be able to give the son of Hades comfort and a safe haven. Gods knew how much Nico had gone through already, Will would go to Tartarus and back if it meant eternal happiness for the son of Hades.

The son of Apollo’s arms tightened around Nico as he claimed Nico’s lips once more in a sensual kiss. One cool hand slid under Nico’s black shirt and started drawing patterns on the soft skin underneath. The extra sensations had the son of Hades moaning low in his throat as his head fell back onto the broad shoulder. It really was unfair how someone his age could have a body so different from him.

“Will,” the owner of the name took the opportunity to explore the pale neck. Nico had been spending more times in the sun during the past two years and the son of Hades now looked healthier and possibly a shade darker in the late August. However in the dimmed room, Nico's fair skin gave the slimmer demigod an almost etheral look. Something that the head counselor of Cabin 7 definitely appreciated. 

“Yes, darling?” Will loved showering Nico with pet names. He found that they made the smooth skin turned a healthy pink hue, which always made his heart stuttered in his chest.

“Are we doing it tonight Solace, or are we just going to sit here and make out?” the son of Apollo also loved the snark from those thin lips. Especially when he could kiss them away.

“I didn’t realise we were on a schedule, Death Boy,”

“Damn it, Will,” Will wasn’t sure whether that was a retort for his tease or because his left hand had found a hardening bud on the pale chest while his other hand had finally travelled downwards to the dark coloured jeans. Nico had to give it to Will’s coordination, he could barely concentrate being in Will’s arms like this. And the son of Apollo was reducing him into a boneless heap.

“Do you want the shirt on?” Will paused as he was about to unzip Nico’s jeans. It was their first time being intimate and he wanted Nico to be as comfortable as possible. The son of Hades had come far in terms of self-confidence but Will did not want to unintentionally make him feel self-conscious.

 “I… no,” it was a testament to how good Will was at distracting Nico when he couldn’t answer Will straightaway. His cheeks were already flush from excitement and arousal that they couldn’t possibly get any darker as the taller demigod helped him out of the black shirt. Will lost his shirt before they even got settled on the bed so Nico thought it was only fair that he wasn’t wearing his shirt either.

A small moan slipped past the kiss-swollen lips from the skin on skin contact as Will pulled Nico flushed against his chest.

“Lift your hip for me, sweetheart?” Will’s voice dropped a pitch lower as he murmured his request next to Nico’s ear. Nico’s body responded and followed through with the request like Will’s words were spoken with Charmspeak. The thin hip lifted off the mattress as the son of Apollo pulled down those jeans.

“Gods, Nico,” Now, it was Will’s turn to be loss of words. Nico, _his Nico_ , was bare excepted for the black brief where an outline of how excited Nico was for this could already be seen easily. A light sheen of sweat glistened in the fading light and Will felt a sudden desire to chase every drop of moisture from this expanse of smooth skin.

Nico turned to press his face in the crook of Will’s neck as embarrassment swelled up unexpectedly. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious with his body. It was no longer so thin and the muscles were more defined but Nico could never see himself as attractive. Something that Will was more than happy to help rectify because the lower part of his body was definitely very pleased with how Nico looked in his arms like this.

“You are gorgeous, Nico, and I will keep telling you that until you start believing me,” Will whispered reverently before he let both of his hands explored the expense of the pale skin that he now had free access to.

Nico could only curled his hands into a fist at the onslaught of sensations from surgeon hands and started kissing Will’s neck as a sort of retaliation.

“Here,” Will guided both of Nico’s hands to grasp at his biceps before continuing on with his exploration.

“Will...,” Nico moaned out as he was driven further into the sea of arousal by the son of Apollo. His lips were captured once more and the kiss turned deep and wet and he felt like his body was on fire.

“May I?” the soft smack sound was heard as Will moved back to asked against the red lips, his hands hovering on the waistband of the black brief where a damp spot was getting bigger. Nico couldn’t respond right away as Will’s teeth caught his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth and he forgotten for a moment what was asked.

“Yes,” this time, his hip lifted even before his answer was voiced and Will rewarded him with another searing kiss as Nico was stripped bare.

“Gods, _Nico_ ,” blue eyes swept on the picture in front of him. Will didn’t think he could find another living person any more beautiful than this. His right hand swept over the soft skin on the underside of the pale thigh and Nico shuddered in his arms.

Thin fingers tightened on his biceps as the son of Hades panted. Nico wasn’t sure what he wanted more, to shrink away from the touch or to move that torturous hand to where his body wanted it himself.

He opted for a small whine that would have never passed his lips under any other circumstances instead. Will took that as a sign that his boyfriend was ready as he reached for the lube on the bedside desk.

“I've got you, angel,” Will soothed a left hand on the pale chest as his now slicked, right hand moved to its destination. A louder moan slipped passed Nico’s lips before he could stop it as his hip jerked up due to the sudden heat surrounding him. He had touched himself before but nothing could prepare him to the sensations of having _Will_ touching him like this.

“Will, I…,” Nico’s head lolled on the broad shoulder as Will’s right hand started moving. It wasn’t a fast pace but Nico didn’t think he could last long. He was close to the edge from Will’s touch before and this was just pushing his limits.

“It’s ok, Nico, I've got you,” Will’s voice dropped to an octave lower than his usual and that pushed Nico’s closer to the edge. Short nails dug into the tanned skin as the son of Hades didn’t think to try and stop any of his moans now. It wasn’t loud by any means but Will didn’t think he had heard of anything sweeter. Especially when Nico was moaning out his name like a prayer.

“Oh Gods, Will, just… _please_ …”

“What do you need, my love?” Will tightened his left arm and laid his hand on top of Nico’s hammering heart as he pulled the slimmer demigod impossibly closer in his embrace. The last endearment along with a twist of Will’s right wrist pushed Nico over the edge.

The son of Hades moan low and long as his back arch and released into Will’s hand. Will was sure he had never seen anything more breathtaking than this.

Everything went quiet again in Cabin 13 except for the panting from Nico where he had his face in the crook of Will’s neck again. The taller demigod pressed kisses along Nico’s temple while he blindly grabbed some tissues from the bedside table to clean his hand.

It took several minutes for the son of Hades’s breaths to steady and he finally felt that the body behind him still hadn’t found release yet.

“Shit, Will, I’m so sorry, you’re still…” the flush hadn’t left Nico’s cheeks yet and they might have darkened even more in brighter light.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Nico di Angelo,” Will said, almost reverently, before catching Nico’s lips in a searing kiss. The feeling of Will’s shorts to his bare skin made Nico shuddered and he suddenly had the urge to have the blond’s bare skin against his.

“It’s time your shorts come off, don’t you think Solace?” even though shyness was still painted across the flushed cheeks, there was mirth in those dark irises that had Will catch his breath. Nico was a lot more relaxed in his own skin and had let loose his playful sides more and more frequently but Will still reveled in the grins and laughs from Nico, especially if it was him who put it there.

“Absolutely,” the blond grinned as he untangled himself just enough to get rid of the rest of his clothing. As naked Will settled back, Nico tilted his head up and met the son of Apollo half way in another deep kiss. Their tongues explored each other mouth as they let their hands roamed freely.

“You have no idea how much you drive me crazy, Nico,” Will whispered against the red lips as he guided one pale hand down. Nico didn’t know what to expect and he was surprised to find how hot it all was.

“Don’t think I need any lube, gorgeous. Won’t last long anyway,” it was the son of Apollo’s turn to pant out the sentence. Will nuzzled one cheek with the soft, dark curls and moaned as his hand moved faster along the shaft and Nico’s hand followed the change. His hip buckled up when Nico squeezed his hands and his body took over.

It was empowering for Nico to see Will surrendering this way to him and waves of emotions rolled over him.

“Love you, Will,” it would have been too quiet for the recipient to hear but Nico turned his head so that he could say the words out next to Will’s ear. The blond’s hip jerk up one last time as he groaned and found release with those two hands.

It sounded like the son of Apollo was gasping for breaths but Nico only had time to pat his own back mentally for returning the pleasure before he was attacked by a slow but deep kiss. Their tongues slid over one another in a familiar dance as the passion slowly dimmed down.

“You are perfect, Nico di Angelo,” Will sighed happily, almost to himself, as he groped for more tissues to clean both of their hands off. Nico would have blushed more if his cheeks could get any redder. Will then ignored the sound of protests from the other to how he carelessly threw the used tissues off the bed.

“Sorry, beautiful, but I’m not leaving this bed and your trash can is too far away,” he further demonstrated his determination by falling back onto the mattress unceremoniously and pulling the slimmer demigod down with him. Nico could only let out an exasperated sigh but did lie quietly under Will’s chin when he saw the serene smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Sap,” Nico couldn’t help but teased when long, tanned arms pulled him close and settled on his waist. His own arm came up to rest on Will’s chest after pulling the sheet over them, and his hand was claimed very quickly with Will’s other one.

“You love it,” Their fingers intertwined reflexively and the son of Apollo brought their entwined hands up to kiss the back of the pale hand. The head counselor of Cabin 13 gave a noncommittal hum but did tilt his head to press an answering kiss on the underside of Will’s jaw before the two settled into a comfortable silence with their legs tangled with one another.

Nico was aware at the back of his mind that they really should shower before falling asleep for the night but couldn’t find it in himself to voice that out loud. Will was right about not wanting to get up from the bed that smelled like _them_ now. They would worry about that later.

For now, there was nowhere he would rather be than being here in Will’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't quite believe I've managed to rangle this piece together in the end. I wrote the majority of it nearly a month ago when my muse came along but couldn't finish it until now. I really do work best with a deadline, lol. Hopefully, they're both not too OOC. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> Comments/feedbacks are very welcome and will be appreciated! I always look for ways to improve my writing.


End file.
